Generally, a building is finished with heat insulation along its outer walls. A finish is applied to the surface of the heat insulation to reinforce the outer walls and to simply the construction.
Applying mortar to the surface of heat insulation followed by attaching a finish may, however, result in a misalignment and lowered adhesion of the finish.
In relation to this, Korean Patent No. 10-1462841, titled “heat insulation-combined brick spacer and masonry wall construction using the same” discloses a technique for constructing heat insulation in which interval plates are placed on a heat insulating material and a finish is fitted into the interval plates.
According to this, the interval plates are horizontally connected, and the finish disturbs connections in upper, lower, left, and right directions via mortar. Thus, this scheme suffers from deteriorated adhesion.
Moreover, the finish may not remain attached for a long time against various external forces.